1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel nitrogen-containing oxacalixarene and calixarene derivatives, to polymers including groups related to such derivatives, and to the use of the novel compounds and certain related compounds, particularly for the sequestration of metals, and/or the catalysis of free radical polymerisation of acrylic monomers of the kind described in British Patent Application No. 8700467.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,700 and 4,642,362 Harris et. al. describe certain calixarene derivatives.
McKervey et. al. J. Chem. Soc. Commun. 1985 p.388 describes the cation transfer properties of alkyl calixaryl acetates.
Olmstead et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1985, 107, 8087-8091, describe complexes of p-tert.-Butylcalix[4]arene with the transition metals Titanium (IV), Iron (III) and Cobalt (II).
Izatt et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1985, 107, 63-66 describe cation transport from multiple alkali metal cation mixtures using a liquid membrane system containing a series of calixarene carriers, specifically p-tert.-butylcalix[4]arene, -calix[6( arene, and -calix[8] arene and p.-tert.-pentylcalix[4]arene, -calix[6]arene and -calix[8] arene.
Calestani et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 1987 p344 describes the diethylacetamide of p.-tert.-butylcalix(4)arene.
European Patent Application No. 87301900.4 Loctite (Ireland Limited describes certain nitrogen-containing calixarene derivatives and their use in sequestering transition metals selectively.